


new message!

by SGSKHKT



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Jason "J. D." Dean is Not a Villain, Panic Attacks, Verbal Abuse, chat fic, jd's dad is a horrible person, no beta we die like men, theres gonna be a lot of cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24712111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SGSKHKT/pseuds/SGSKHKT
Summary: verizon:pog!!cornnuts:...cornnuts:'pog'?verizon:wait-verizon:fUCKtags will be updated as story progresses :D
Comments: 29
Kudos: 83





	1. Heather added veronica to the chat

**Author's Note:**

> Veronica = verizon/ronnie  
> Heather Chandler = Heather/cornnuts/Stop  
> Heather Mcnamara = heather/mac&cheese/Wait  
> Heather Duke = heatheR/duketales/Go  
> JD = baudelaire  
> Martha = princessbride

**Heather added veronica to "Heathers"**

**Heather changed the group name to "Heathers + Veronica"**

**Heathers + Veronica [15:34]**

**heather:** veronica!! :D!!

 **Heather:** Welcome to the chat. Chat hours are from 7am to 12am, no texting outside chat hours unless absolutely necessary.

 **heatheR:** Heather u can just mute the chat lmao

 **Heather:** Shut up, Heather.

 **heatheR:** Sorry heather

 **veronica:** okay, despite the confusing naming, its still obv whos who lmao

 **veronica:** anyways whats this chat for

 **heather:** its just a friend grp chat for fun!!

 **veronica:** nice.

**get in losers, we suck. [15:35]**

**ronnie:** i got???? added????? into heathers chat?????????

 **baudelaire:** i mean, no shit, you're part of their group lmao

 **ronnie:** but???? ive been part of the grp for like????? 3 weeks???????

 **baudelaire:** oh, lol

 **baudelaire:** idk then

 **princessbride:** That's great, veronica!!

 **ronnie:** ty martha ily <#

 **princessbride:** <3!!!

 **baudelaire:** <#

 **ronnie:** shut up.

 **baudelaire:** <#

 **ronnie:** blocked.

 **baudelaire:** i love you too, ronnie

 **ronnie:** >:(

 **baudelaire:** :(((

 **ronnie:** >:( <3

 **baudelaire:** :D <3

**Heathers + Veronica [16:39]**

**veronica changed heatheR 's name to duketales**

**veronica changed heather 's name to mac &cheese**

**veronica changed Heather 's name to cornnuts**

**veronica changed veronica 's name to verizon**

**verizon:** just to make things less confusing lol

 **cornnuts** : I'm-

 **cornnuts** : You know what, this isn't a bad name.

 **verizon:** pog!!

 **cornnuts:** ...

 **cornnuts:** 'pog'?

 **verizon:** wait-

 **verizon:** fUCK

**get in losers, we suck. [16:41]**

**ronnie:** I SAID POG IN HEATHERS CHAT

 **ronnie:** FUCK

 **baudelaire:** LMFAO

**Heathers + Veronica [16:41]**

**cornnuts:** What is 'pog'?

 **verizon:** uhhhhhhhhh

 **verizon:** its like

 **verizon:** a twitch thing

 **cornnuts:** 'twitch'?

 **verizon:** yeah, twitch is like a streaming platform and pog is one of the emotes and stuff

 **verizon:** it means like

 **verizon:** play of the game

 **verizon:** which basically means 'great!!' or smth

 **cornnuts:** I see...

**Heather created Traffic Lights [16:42]**

**Heather added heatheR to "Traffic Lights"**

**Heather added heather to "Traffic Lights"**

**Heather changed Heather 's name to Stop**

**Stop changed heather 's name to Wait**

**Stop changed heatheR 's name to Go**

**Stop:** Fuckin' nerd.

 **Go:** LMAO

**get in losers, we suck. [16:42]**

**ronnie:** _heathers+veronica16:41chatlog.png_

**ronnie:** i cant believe im gonna die and its bc i said pog in heathers chta

 **baudelaire** **:** chta

 **princessbride:** Aww no :((

 **princessbride:** Im sure they didnt mind :((

 **ronnie:** ty martha

 **ronnie:** fk u jd

 **baudelaire:** :(

 **baudelaire:** jokes aside, if you're really dead because you said 'pog' in the heather's chat, i will personally crucify them for you.

 **ronnie:** Do not.

 **ronnie:** but i appreciate the sentiment

 **ronnie:** <3

 **baudelaire:** <3

**Heathers + Veronica [16:43]**

**cornnuts:** Anyways, _@verizon_ come to Heather's house at 10pm, we're having a movie night.

 **verizon:** which heather

 **mac &cheese: **me!!

 **duketales:** Mac

 **verizon:** aight

**get in losers, we suck. [20:53]**

**baudelaire:** anyone online pls

 **baudelaire:** nede slushie rsn someone psl meet me ast 711

 **ronnie:** are you okay??

 **baudelaire:** no. my dasd bakc need to takl to someone rn pls

 **ronnie:** omw.

**Heathers + Veronica [20:53]**

**verizon:** sory cant make it 2 movie nigt

 **cornnuts:** What? Why?

 **verizon:** friend's asshoel dad came back early asnd hes probs havin a pinc attcak

 **verizon:** sry for typose, texting whie runnign

 **cornnuts:** Ugh, fine. Your loss.

 **mac &cheese: **awwww no!! i hope ur friend feels better :((

 **duketales:** We're gonna watch scream w/out you.

 **duketales:** But i hope ur friend will feel better

 **cornnuts:** I hope his dad chokes on drain cleaner.

 **duketales:** Mood

 **mac &cheese: **mood!

 **verizon:** mood.

**Traffic Lights [20:54]**

**Go:** Bruhhhhhhh

 **Stop:** For real.

 **Go:** I bet it's that greasy kid in the trenchcoat 

**Stop:** Ugh, Jesse James' dad needs to stop interfering with my plans.

 **Wait:** well, either way i hope he's doing well!

 **Wait:** anyways, are we just watching scream or??

 **Go:** No lol that was a joke

 **Wait:** :O

 **Go:** Scream is for watching with veronica later bc its her acceptance-into-the-group movie

 **Go:** I'll bring over disney movies

 **Go:** Which do you guys wanna watch?

 **Stop:** Narnia.

 **Wait:** bolt!! :D

 **Go:** Aight

**get in losers, we suck. [22:25]**

**princessbride:** Omg I just read the chat

 **princessbride:** Is JD okay??

 **ronnie:** no, his dad came back drunk again

 **ronnie:** he's fine rn, i got him a slushie & some candy

 **ronnie:** he's still a mess tho

 **princessbride:** U guys wanna come over for some movies?

 **ronnie:** hol up lemme ask

 **ronnie:** he said yes, but no explosions

 **princessbride:** Sure thing

 **ronnie:** be there in 10

**Private chat between Martha!! and Veronica!! [22:47]**

**Veronica!!:** god i fucking hate jd's dad

 **Martha!!:** What did he do this time?

 **Veronica!!:** he not only came back drunk, he started yelling @ jd abt how it was _his_ fault his mom died and shit like that

 **Veronica!!:** bitch deadass said "y'know maybe the reason your mom walked into that building in texas was to get away from a shitbag like you"

 **Martha!!:** Oh my god

 **Veronica!!:** i know! like,,,bitch??? fuck off????

 **Veronica!!** : fuck, i fucking hate his dad

 **Veronica!!:** he was a fucking mess martha

 **Veronica!!:** he kept crying about how he shouldve never been born bc his mom wouldve been happier like that

 **Veronica!!:** about how he wasnt worth it and how he didnt deserve to-

 **Veronica!!:** you get the picture

 **Veronica!!:** i fucking hate how we had to let him go back to that shithole he calls a home bc our parents would never let him stay over

 **Veronica!!:** and i hate how the cashier kept staring at us like we're weird like i appreciate ur service but stop fuckng staring ure gonna make him panic even more

 **Veronica!!:** god i just fucking wish he could be happy

 **Martha!!:** Yeah i hope so too

**Private chat between JD and veronica [23:13]**

**veronica:** you doing okay?

 **JD:** not really but _much_ better.

 **JD:** got home safe. my dad went to bed & i locked myself in my room

 **JD:** thanks, btw

 **veronica:** for?

 **JD:** everything.

 **JD:** i don't deserve any of this.

 **veronica:** you dont deserve your shitty dad? i agree.

 **JD:** ...

 **JD:** ty, ily

 **veronica:** ily too, gn

 **JD:** gn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JD's dad has no rights.  
> I wrote this in one sitting when I was supposed to be having a tuition class but it'll probably have some coherent story eventually  
> Anyways, comment and kudos if you'd like and thanks in advance if you did so


	2. @JD @Kurt @Ram play nice, boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **veronica created Hell**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Veronica = verizon/ronnie  
> Heather Chandler = Heather/cornnuts/Stop  
> Heather Mcnamara = heather/mac&cheese/Wait  
> Heather Duke = heatheR/duketales/Go  
> JD = baudelaire  
> Martha = princessbride  
> Kurt = ftbllstr  
> Ram = ooaa

**get in losers, we suck. [10:27]**

**baudelaire:** i actually hate it here.

 **baudelaire:** genuine hatred.

 **ronnie:** who pissed in your cereal?

 **baudelaire:** you say that as if i eat 

**baudelaire:** anyways, i have to work with those braindead footballers for my english project

 **baudelaire:** not even sure if they can read or if they're jared, 19

 **ronnie:** 1) im grabbing you lunch later and you better eat it or ill shove it down ur throat

 **baudelaire:** yes ma'am.

 **ronnie:** 2) which braindead footballers? there are plenty

 **baudelaire:** the "tallest dwarf" and the one who's in his "8th year of being a huge dick"

 **ronnie:** ughhhhhhhhhhhhhh

 **ronnie:** big rip to u my man

 **baudelaire:** fr

 **baudelaire:** i think they're a little scared of me though so that's a plus

 **ronnie:** you deadass beat their ass ofc theyd be somewhat scared of u

 **baudelaire:** why'd you use "you" and "u" in the same message?

 **ronnie:** sympathy gone, fk u, go step on a lego

 **baudelaire:** :(

 **baudelaire:** okay but seriously, help.

 **ronnie:** yessir

**Heathers + Veronica [10:32]**

**verizon:** hey can i have kurt & ram's numbers

 **duketales:** Why wanna hook up or smth?

 **verizon:** sorry youre not my type <3

 **verizon:** anyways my friend needs it bc he got kurt & ram in his group for an english project

 **mac &cheese:** [contact: ooaa]

 **mac &cheese:** [contact: ftbllstr]

 **verizon:** those are some cursed ass contacts but okayyyyy

 **verizon:** ty heather

 **mac &cheese:** np!!

**Traffic Lights [10:33]**

**Go:** _heathers+veronica1032chatlog.png_

 **Go:** FUCK

 **Stop:** Oh, grow up, Heather, she was just making a quip.

 **Wait:** heathers right heather this doesnt mean she doesnt like u!!

 **Go:** </3

 **Go:** Fuck veronica

 **Wait:** :((

 **Stop:** You sure would love to.

 **Go:** NOT LITERALLY

 **Stop:** More for the rest of us, then.

 **Go:** HEATHER?????

**veronica created Hell [10:33]**

**veronica added ftbllstr to "Hell"**

**veronica added ooaa to "Hell"**

**veronica added jason to "Hell"**

**veronica:** play nice, boys

**jason left the chat**

**veronica added jason**

**veronica muted the chat**

**veronica:** no escape.

 **jason:** despise it at the current location.

**jason changed jason 's name to JD**

**JD:** _@ftbllstr @ooaa_ your names are fucking cursed but get your asses here so we can do our project

 **ooaa:** who teh fucj evdn are u and howd yiu get our nunbers

 **JD:** jesus christ, okay-

 **ftbllstr:** JESUS??????

 **JD:**...

 **JD:** no.

 **JD:** jason dean. JD. the guy who kicked your asses in the hall and is currently assigned to work with you on the english assignment.

 **ftbllstr:** bo diddley? howd you get our numebrs

 **ftbllstr:** *numbers

 **JD:** i didn't, veronica made the chat.

 **JD:** anyways, when are you guys free to meet to work on the project?

**Private chat between JD and veronica [11:28]**

**veronica:** jay bb can u get me some hot tea rn pls

 **JD:** cramps?

 **veronica:** yes

 **JD:** chem class rn?

 **veronica:** yes

 **JD:** omw

 **veronica:** ty, ilysm

 **JD:** ily2

**Heathers + Veronica [12:33]**

**cornnuts:** By the way, _@verizon_ , you're required to join us for movie night today because you flaked on us yesterday for Jesse James

 **verizon:** howd you know it was jd

 **cornnuts:** Please, as if you talk to other boys.

 **verizon:** fair.

 **verizon:** when?

 **cornnuts:** Straight after school. Don't be late, I'm driving.

 **cornnuts:** Buy corn nuts at the 7/11 later.

 **cornnuts:** BQ.

 **verizon:** yes heather

**get in losers, we suck. [12:34]**

**ronnie:** going to heather's place for movies after sch so dont bother waiting for me

 **baudelaire:** aight

**get in losers, we suck. [15:23]**

**baudelaire:** _@princessbride_ ride home? 

**princessbride:** Extra classes sorry :((

 **baudelaire:** don't worry about it.

 **baudelaire:** have to yell at kurt and ram to do the assignment anyways

 **baudelaire:** speaking of which...

**Hell [15:24]**

**JD:** _@ooaa @ftbllstr_ esteemed gentlemen, may i enquire as to when you have the time to meet with me in order to discuss the details of the assignment that was assigned during our joint english class?

 **veronica:** _@ooaa @ftbllstr_

 **JD:** i’ll be in the library for research if you two ever decide to grace me with your presence.

**get in losers, we suck. [16:47]**

**baudelaire:** hwos heathrts

 **ronnie:** are you okay?

 **baudelaire:** pperfectky fine

 **ronnie:** are you drunk?

 **baudelaire:** no

 **ronnie:** jd, bb, youre not typing like you usually do, are you sure youre okay?

 **baudelaire:** i rhsink i have a concusison

 **ronnie:** get urself to the nurse’s office or the doctor’s if you can, okay? and stop staring at your phone

 **ronnie:** fuck, heather’s yelling at me to get off my phone

 **ronnie:** _@princessbride_ if youre free pls check on him

 **princessbride:** Of course

**get in losers, we suck. [17:20]**

**princessbride:** He lives!! were at 711 now

 **ronnie:** good, what happened

 **baudelaire:** some jocks fucking jumped me in the library when i was looking for stuff for the project

 **baudelaire:** at least kurt & ram gave me a fair fight when i kicked their asses

 **baudelaire:** these fuckers just came up from behind me and slammed my head against the fucking wall

 **ronnie:** you had a concussion and your first reaction was to text me and ask how my movie night was going?

 **baudelaire:**...

 **baudelaire:** i need a fucking slushie

 **ronnie:** not with your concussion you dont 

**ronnie:** _@princessbride_ dont get him a slushie

 **baudelaire:** soon.

 **princessbride:** I didnt get a slushie but i got chips though!!

 **baudelaire:** martha, have i ever told you how much i love you

**Private chat between heather and veronica [17:23]**

**heather:** heather said to pay attention to the movie instead of your phone :((

 **veronica:** tell heather my friend has a concussion bc some of the fuckin jocks jumped him and im trying to be protective rn

**Hell[17:25]**

**JD:** hey uh

 **JD:** you guys wouldn't have anything to do with those guys that jumped me in the library right?

 **JD:** ...

 **JD:**...right.

**veronica created Hell2 [17:25]**

**veronica added ftbllstr**

**veronica added ooaa**

veronica: if you actually had anything to do with the guys that jumped jd today i will personally plan, carry out and cover up your assassinations!! <3

**Hell [18:13]**

**ftbllstr:** whyd we have anything to do with the giys taht jumped u?

 **ftbllstr:** *guys that

 **ooaa:** yeah tehre was oractice tiday

 **JD:** as long as you had nothing to do with it...

 **JD:** so, our project?

 **ftbllstr:** after sch on thursdasy?

 **ftbllstr:** *thursday

 **JD:** sure, library?

 **ftbllstr:** ye

**Heathers + Veronica [18:17]**

**verizon:** heathers, you guys know everyone, right?

 **cornnuts:** You'll know the floor extremely well if you don't focus on the fucking movie.

 **verizon:** just answer the qn its impt

 **cornnuts:** Yes.

 **verizon:** pog, i need names of the footballers that skipped practice today

 **duketales:** Wow veronica didnt know you liked bad boys that much

 **verizon:** id like them better crucified.

 **cornnuts:** _ september23westerbergfootballpracticeattendencelist.doc_

 **cornnuts:** Go wild.

**Traffic Lights [18:18]**

**Go:** _heathers+veronica1817chatlog.png_

**Go:** JESUS CHRIST

 **Stop:** Damn.

 **Wait:** guyyyyysss :(( the movie :(((

 **Stop:** Right.

 **Go:** Sorry heather

**Heathers + Veronica [22:49]**

**mac &cheese: **am home safe!!! :D!!

 **mac &cheese: **you guys better text me when youre home too!! >:(

 **cornnuts:** You left from my house, so I am clearly already home.

 **verizon:** dw heather, just got home <3

 **duketales:** Home

 **mac &cheese: **!! :D

 **verizon:** that was wicked fun tho we shld do it again sometime

 **mac &cheese: **yes!!

 **cornnuts:** That could be arranged.

 **duketales:** Sure

**get in losers, we suck. [23:12]**

**ronnie:** im sitting with you guys tmr btw

 **baudelaire:** i don't need a heather to protect me, v

 **ronnie:** what? just let me sit there, what's ur damage?

 **ronnie:** are you that desperate to get rid of me?

 **baudelaire:** i'm not some damsel in distress, darling.

 **baudelaire:** i'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself.

 **ronnie:** oh, like how you took care of yourself in the library today? nice going, icarus

 **baudelaire:** look, i don't need you babying me all the time, veronica.

 **ronnie:** babying you? ive given you as much space as you need but what you need is to learn to accept help for once in your fucking life

 **baudelaire:** god, veronica, i don't fucking need your help

 **ronnie:** yeah you really showed those guys who slammed your head against the wall in the library, didnt you?

 **ronnie:** yesterday, especially was a prime example of how you didnt need help, huh jason?

 **baudelaire:** veronica.

 **ronnie:** right, sorry, that was a low blow

 **baudelaire:** ronnie, i don't want to fight right now.

 **baudelaire:** can we go out for slushies tmr?

 **ronnie:** yes but this conversation isnt over.

 **baudelaire:** i know.

 **ronnie:** see u @ lunch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm not quite sure what end game ships to have but rn i'm leaning towards jd/veronica and mcnamara/chandler so let me know what you think  
> also, try and decipher the meaning behind kurt and ram's contact names, it's incredibly basic
> 
> if the timeline proves to be confusing, this takes place around the same time as candy store, after veronica joins the heathers but candy store doesnt exist. bc i want these kids to be happy and nice to each other gdi  
> jd also met veronica quite some time before she joined the heathers and fight for me and freeze your brain happened in accordance.
> 
> as always, comment and kudos if you'd like and ty in advance if you do.


	3. Look who's with her, oh my god

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **veronica left the chat**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Veronica = verizon/ronnie  
> Heather Chandler = Heather/cornnuts/Stop  
> Heather Mcnamara = heather/mac&cheese/Wait  
> Heather Duke = heatheR/duketales/Go  
> JD = baudelaire/J:DDDDD/jaybird  
> Martha = princessbride  
> Kurt = ftbllstr  
> Ram = ooaa

**Hell [13:28]**

**veronica left the chat**

**ftbllstr:**???????????

 **ftbllstr:** u 2 ok?? _@JD_

 **JD:** absolutely.

 **JD:** perfectly fine.

**get in losers, we suck. [13:29]**

**ronnie left the chat**

**princessbride:** Oh jeez,,,

 **baudelaire:** oh for fucks' sake.

 **baudelaire:** real fucking mature, sawyer

 **baudelaire:** veronica: this conversation isn't over

 **baudelaire:** also veronica: (refuses to talk to me properly all day) (flakes on our slushie outing) (leaves our mutual chats)

 **baudelaire:** [logic 1000000000000000]

 **princessbride:** JD.

 **princessbride:** Stop.

 **baudelaire:** yeah, yeah, whatever

**Traffic Lights [20:27]**

**Stop:** Well, fuck me gently with a chainsaw. Looks like Veronica and her little boy toy weren’t getting along too well today.

 **Go:** Ugh finally they were insufferable

 **Wait:** they were still sitting next to each other in the caf though

 **Wait:** and walking together in the halls

 **Stop:** Oh please, it looked so unbelievably forced. We've got to give Veronica lessons on how to pretend she likes the guys she's with.

 **Stop:** The tension around them was practically suffocating. Hell, I’ve got to give props to Martha Dumptruck for even bothering to put up with it.

 **Stop:** The rumour mill is going to have a field day with this.

 **Stop:** Can you believe Veronica _still_ ditched us to hang with Hot Topic all day today? With _all_ of that tension? 

**Go:** Im just glad we didnt have to see veronica practically eye-fucking jesse james from halfway across the caf today

 **Stop:** Oh, grow up, Heather. Just say you’re jealous and move on.

 **Go:** Please as if youre one to talk heather you were glaring at kurt all day after he talked to heather in the hall last week

 **Go:** Not to mention that time veronica went to get slushies with jack nicholson over there 

**Stop:** Shut up, Heather.

 **Go:** Sorry heather

 **Wait:** awww heather!! thats adorable!!

 **Stop:** Don’t push it, Sunshine.

 **Go:** Ugh, insufferable.

**Stop removed Go from the chat**

**Wait added heatheR**

**Wait changed heatheR ‘s name to Go**

**Go:** Thanks heather

 **Go:** Sorry heather

**Private chat between J:DDDDD and mcnamara [21:14]**

**mcnamara:** JJ DO YOU HAVE THE ASSIGNMENT FOR GERMANNN????????

 **J:DDDDD:** yes, i do, mac, do you need it?

 **mcnamara:** YES PLS

 **J:DDDDD:** ask in german and i'll give it to you

 **mcnamara:** UGHHHHHHH

 **mcnamara:** Kann ich bitte die deutsche Aufgabe haben?

 **J:DDDDD:** very clearly google translate, but i appreciate the slight effort

 **J:DDDDD:** _westerbergsenioryeargermanassignment4(1).doc_

**J:DDDDD:** can u change my contact btw, it looks like a D: when i talk

 **mcnamara:** OH NO

**mcnamara changed J:DDDDD 's contact to jaybird**

**jaybird:** ty

 **mcnamara:** TY FOR ASSIGNMENT

 **mcnamara:** are u and vv okay btw?? u guys were super tense in the hall and caf :((

 **jaybird:** we're fine, mac.

 **mcnamara:** are u sure??

 **mcnamara:** i mean i dont wanna push but u know u can tell me right? 

**mcnamara:** as slushie buddies!! >>:)))

 **jaybird:** sorry, mac, but these types of stuff are private matters that people really shouldn't be discussing with their german tutees

 **jaybird:** i'll make it up to you with a slushie soon, i promise

 **jaybird:** but i can't tell you.

 **jaybird:** sorry, mac

 **mcnamara:** noooooooooooo jjjjjjjjjj

 **mcnamara:** you dont need to do that or be sorry!!!!!!!!!!

 **mcnamara:** its just im worried for u guys okay :(((

 **mcnamara:** u guys are super happy n cute tgt and i dont wanna see u guys drift apart :(((((((((

 **mcnamara:** vv's a real good girl i promise!!!!

 **jaybird:** trust me, mac

 **jaybird:** i know.

**Apex Predators [21:23]**

**ftbllstr:** hey heater do u guys know why some ppl in football didnt show up for oractice tdy? and why bo diddley was being so pissy

 **ftbllstr:** *heather *practice

 **ooaa:** LMAO HEATHER PRACTICEEEEEE

 **ftbllstr:** YEEEEEEEAAAAA BOIIIIIII PUNCH IT INNNNNNN

**Heather muted ooaa**

**Heather:** No.

 **Heather:** Anyways, those guys probably don't show up for practice usually anyways.

 **ftbllstr:** ye tru

 **Heather:** I unfortunately don't know why Jesse James would be "so pissy" but I'm assuming it has to do with how tense he and Veronica were the whole day today

 **ftbllstr:** ok tru but yIKE

 **Heather:** "yIKE" indeed.

**Apex Predators [23:22]**

**heather:** heather can u unmute ram pls hes whining to me in dms :((

**Heather unmuted ooaa**

**heather:** ty chanchan!! :DD!!

 **Heather:** Don't call me Chanchan in the chat, Heather.

 **heather:** OH NO AAAAAAA

 **heather:** sorry heather!!!!!!!!

 **Heather:**...

 **Heather:** Fine, call me Chanchan.

 **Heather:** If _anyone else_ does it, I'll have your head.

 **heather:** YAY!! TY CHANCHAN!!!! :D!!!!

 **heatheR:** LMAO "CHANCHAN"?????  
  


**Heather blocked heatheR**

**heatheR left the chat**

**Private chat between heather and heatheR [23:23]**

**heatheR:** HEATHER ADD ME BACK

 **heather:** sorry heathers admin not me :(((

 **heather:** also ure blocked

 **heatheR:** FUCK

**Heathers + Veronica [23:25]**

**duketales left the chat**

**verizon:**??????

 **verizon:** whyd she leave?

 **mac &cheese: **heather blocked her :((

 **verizon:** LMAO F

 **cornnuts:** It was deserved.

**Private chat between veronica and HeatherD [23:26]**

**HeatherD:** VERONICA GET HEATHER TO UNBLOCK MEEEE

 **veronica:** LMAO YOU SAY THAT AS IF I CAN

 **HeatherD:** BRUHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 **veronica:** WHAT DID U EVEN DO LMFAOOOOO

 **veronica:** U DEADASS GOT KICKED FROM ALL UR GCS

 **HeatherD:** I CALLED HER CHANCHAN

 **HeatherD:** BUT HEATHER WAS ALLOWED TO DO IT

 **veronica:** MAC??

 **HeatherD:** YES

 **veronica:** OKAY BUT MACMAC IS BABEY

 **HeatherD:** TRUE

 **HeatherD:** BUT STILL

 **HeatherD:** I CALL BIAS

 **HeatherD:** SCAMMMMMMM

 **veronica:** FFFFFFFFFFF

 **HeatherD:** Btw what was up with u and trenchcoat kid tdy

 **HeatherD:** The tenison was, as they say, real fuckin thick

 **veronica:** tenison.

 **HeatherD:** Shush

 **veronica:** ughhhhh why does everyone keep asking

 **veronica:** first it was martha then betty from eng class and now u

 **veronica:** we're fine

 **veronica:** and even if we arent it isnt anyones business but ours

 **veronica:** just let us settle our issues on our own w/out spreading some dumb rumours abt us ffs

 **HeatherD:** Yeah but like

 **HeatherD:** U guys are the hottest new topic in westerberg so ofc ppl would talk abt it if u suddenly werent as picture perfect as u seemed

 **veronica:** thats the issue why do people care so much abt me and jd??????

 **veronica:** we're not even dating???????

 **HeatherD:**...

 **HeatherD:** Im sorry 

**HeatherD:** I just hallucinated

 **HeatherD:** What did u say?

 **veronica:** jd and i arent dating??

 **HeatherD:** Veronica

 **HeatherD:** Pardon my french but

 **HeatherD:** WHAT THE FUCK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apologies for the late chapter, i wanted to post this with chapter 4 and chapter 4 slapped me in the face with writer's block and took forever
> 
> anyways, more jd/veronica conflict and potential pairings from the heathers. i was originally going to have the heathers' gc narrate the tension throughout the day but i thought this worked better. the ending of this chapter also worked with my conflicting ideals of whether jd and veronica should be together in this bc it gives a good basis for them to remain friends or grow into a more well established couple. 
> 
> i originally had mac and jd being friends with dumb nicknames for each other but i figured it was extremely out of character for jd so i only made mac do the dumb nicknames. i also made jd mac's german tutor bc i had to explain why they interacted. i originally had mac talk to martha as well but it ultimately had no plot relevance so its gone forever now.
> 
> also the only reason jd takes german in this fic is bc of ich luge
> 
> as always, leave a comment or kudos if you'd like


	4. Look who's with her, oh my god (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **veronica left the chat(1)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fair warning, there isn't just a mention of a panic attack this time.  
> this is also a direct continuation of chapter 3
> 
> RELEVANT USERNAMES:  
> JD = jaybird  
> 

**Private chat between veronica and HeatherD [23:30]**

**veronica:** wdym??

 **veronica:** we were never even tgt?????

 **veronica:** do we act that much like a couple???

 **HeatherD:** Yes

 **HeatherD:** Absolutely

 **HeatherD:** Bro the whole school thought you were dating

 **veronica:** well the whole school was wrong

 **veronica:** as if that asshole would let me get anywhere close in the first place

 **veronica:** fuckin prick

 **HeatherD:** Okay clearly something else is going on here

 **HeatherD:** Im listening

 **HeatherD:** Spill

 **veronica:** y'know what?

 **veronica:** fuck it, what do i have to lose

 **HeatherD:** Im all ears 

**Private chat between jaybird and mcnamara [23:30]**

**mcnamara:** jj, whats the answer for q9?

 **jaybird:** what do you think it is?

 **mcnamara:** is it hinlegen??

 **jaybird:** close but no. hinlegen means lie down, try again.

 **mcnamara:** luge?

 **jaybird:** lüge, but yes

 **mcnamara:** yay!!

 **mcnamara:** why are u awake anyways didnt u say youd sleep earlier tdy??

 **jaybird:** can't.

 **mcnamara:** awww :((

 **mcnamara:** is it abt u and vv?? do u wanna talk??

 **jaybird:** kinda? but i'm not really a fan of having you listen to my teen angst bullshit when i'm only supposed to be teaching you german

 **mcnamara:** TALK!!

 **mcnamara:** oops that was v aggressive

 **mcnamara:** *talk!!

 **mcnamarai:** cross my heart and hope to die and wont even get thunderbird poured on my grave from my homies if i spill

 **jaybird:** i...oddly specific but alright.

 **mcnamara:** the floor is urs, jj

**Private chat between veronica and HeatherD [23:31]**

**veronica:** its just,,,it feels like he doesnt trust me at all

 **veronica:** like, he refuses to listen to ANY of my advice??

 **veronica:** as if giving urself brain freezes is a healthy coping mechanism

**Private chat between jaybird and mcnamara [23:31]**

**jaybird:** i don't know, it just feels like she doesn't trust me at all???

 **jaybird:** she refuses to just,,,let me be??

 **jaybird:** i've coped perfectly well before westerberg

**Private chat between veronica and HeatherD [23:31]**

**veronica:** like, its ultimately his decision, cool whatever

 **veronica:** but like???? at least let me help????

 **veronica:** or just tell me when its rlly shitty???

**Private chat between jaybird and mcnamara [23:31]**

**jaybird:** i mean, it's ultimately my decision, right?

 **jaybird:** she can help, i guess but it's my choice

 **jaybird:** it's my choice if i decide to tell her or whatever

**Private chat between veronica and HeatherD [23:31]**

**veronica:** like???? i feel bad that im pushing him to tell me stuff and everything but at the same time

 **veronica:** i really just wanna help him bc hes also an emotionally constipated mess

 **veronica:** i dont know man

**Private chat between jaybird and mcnamara [23:32]**

**jaybird:** i feel bad that i'm kinda pushing her away or something but 

**jaybird:** i don't know, i've never been as close to anyone as i have with her

 **jaybird:** and i don't really know how to handle it

**Private chat between veronica and HeatherD [23:32]**

**HeatherD:** Wait is that why you were avoiding him all day?

 **veronica:** i mean i wouldnt say i was avoiding him i was still hanging out with him

 **veronica:** just like, i wanted him to tell me himself i guess, i didnt wanna push him 

**veronica:** oh jeez did i screw up?

**Private chat between jaybird and mcnamara [23:32]**

**mcnamara:** is this why u guys were so awk tdy??

 **jaybird:** i guess??

 **jaybird:** like it's not like she wasn't talking to me or anything

 **jaybird:** oh my god i screwed this up didnt i 

**jaybird:** fuck.

 **jaybird:** fucking hell holy fucking shit wyh do ialways do this

 **mcnamara:** jj???

 **jaybird:** fuck mac i screwde up agian disnt i

 **mcnamara:** what? no you didnt jj!!

 **jaybird:** i did i definetely did oh my gdo why do i keep doing thsi

 **jaybird:** fukc

 **mcnamara:** okok im calling u

**Ongoing call between jaybird and **mcnamara****

"JJ?"

"..."

"Jay!"

"...Mac?"

"I'm gonna add VV into the call, is that okay?"

"What? Nononono Mac please no, she's probably mad at me, I can't-"

"JJ, she won't be mad at you, I swear. Deep breaths, okay?"

"Mac, no I can't-"

**mcnamara added veronica to the call**

"...Heather? What's up?"

"Oh fuck."

"JD?"

"Fuck, I'm sorry, V, I'm so sorry."

"Um, okay? Mac, is he-"

"Fuck, Mac why did you do this I can't. Oh my god, fuck."

"You'll be fine, JJ. Now ta-"

**macaroni left the call**

"Mac? Mac? Oh my god, Mac don't just leave the call like that, holy fuck."

"JD?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Shit. Sorry."

"What? No, no, it's fine. Hey, deep breaths, okay?"

"I can't, Veronica! I can't, I can't-"

"Hey, hey, slow down."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry-"

"Hey, JD, can you put an ice cube in your mouth?"

"...What?"

"Can you go put an ice cube in your mouth real quick?"

"I- What? Why?"

"Just do it."

"I don't even know if I have ice cubes-"

"Can you go check for me?"

"But my dad-"

"Run down real quick to get one and then go back to your room."

"...okay."

"Great."

"..."

"Do you have ice cubes?"

"...yes."

"Stick one in your mouth real quick?"

"Wh-"

"Just do it, Jay."

"..."

"Jay? You okay there?"

"..."

"Jay?"

"What the fuck?"

"You alright?"

"Yeah, what the fuck?"

"Don't worry about it, Jay."

"How did that work?"

"Eh, some science thing I don't remember. You doing okay now?"

"Yeah, better at least, and back in my room. Sorry for getting you involved in all this."

"Oh, no, don't mention it, haha."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"So, uh, I'm just gonna-"

"Hey, V, I think I wanna take up your offer of, uh, getting help. And, uh, allowing people to help."

"Wait, really?"

"Yeah."

"That's great, Jay!"

"Uh, not really sure how I'm gonna pay for it but, uh-"

"Oh, shut up, Jay. Don't worry about paying."

"V, I'm not going to let you pay-"

"Shush."

"..."

"Hey, Jay?"

"Hm?"

"I'm really proud of you."

"..."

"Really."

"Thank you."

**Call ended**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact, the ice cube thing actually works: https://www.boredpanda.com/ice-cube-anxiety-panic-attacks-tip/?utm_source=google&utm_medium=organic&utm_campaign=organic
> 
> not a lot of shipping moments in this chapter (unless you count jd/veronica or jd/mcnamara but it isnt written to be a ship in this chapter) bc it heavily deals with jd's issues and it's mainly veronica and jd ranting to heather and heather
> 
> i was originally gonna make mac leave the call on her own accord but i feel like thats pretty mean and you wouldnt do that to a friend so she gets cut off instead
> 
> this was ridiculously harder to write than i had expected, especially the parallels between veronica's rant to duke and jd's rant to mcnamara, bc i had a huge amount of writer's block for this chapter and my friend ended up being exactly like jd and refusing to accept help. so uh that was fun?
> 
> psa: get help if you need it. if you dont, its good to check in and rant if you can anyways. im not great at advice but yknow, talk to ppl
> 
> anyways, leave a comment or kudos if youd like


	5. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **duketales:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
>  **verizon:** STOP SPAMMING ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
>  **mac &cheese:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Veronica = verizon/ronnie  
> Heather Chandler = Heather/cornnuts/Stop  
> Heather Mcnamara = heather/mac&cheese/Wait/Macintosh  
> Heather Duke = heatheR/duketales/Go/DukeNukeum/DukeOfWeaseltown  
> JD = baudelaire/J:DDDDD/jaybird/JedDeadRedemption/JansOfTheDouthernIsles  
> Martha = princessbride  
> Kurt = ftbllstr  
> Ram = ooaa

**Heathers + Veronica [07:01]**

**cornnuts added heatheR**

**cornnuts changed heatheR 's name to duketales**

**duketales:** Thanks heather

 **duketales:** Btwwww

 **duketales:** _@verizon_

 **duketales:** So,,,you and Red Dawn make up?

 **duketales:** Or did you make _out_

 **verizon:** heather i told u we arent dating

 **cornnuts:** I'm sorry, what?

 **mac &cheese: **?????????????!!!!!!!!!!!

 **verizon:** we never were?????

 **cornnuts:** Bullshit.

 **verizon:** WE WEREN'T

 **mac &cheese: **you WERENT but now you ARE? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

**verizon:** NO????

 **cornnuts:** Bitch, you literally came to school today on the back of his motorcycle with his helmet on.

 **verizon:** he was just picking me up???? like friends do?????

 **verizon:** you give heather a ride to school in ur porsche everyday????

 **cornnuts:** Touche.

 **duketales:** But that doesnt excuse how you had your arms wrapped around his waist

 **verizon:** HOW ELSE DO YOU EXPECT ME TO SIT ON THE BACK OF A MOTORCYCLE?????? I'D FALL OFF AND DIE IF I DIDNT

 **mac &cheese: **youd die??? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

**verizon:** I MEANT LITERALLY NOT METAPHORICALLY HEATHER

 **duketales:** Okay fine but what about after he dropped you off and you ran your fingers through his hair?

 **verizon:**?????????? I DIDNT??? WHEN DID I?????????

 **duketales:** _lies.mp4_

**verizon:** THATS WHAT YOU CALL RUNNING MY FINGERS THROUGH HIS HAIR???

 **verizon:** HIS HAIR WAS ALL MESSED UP FROM THE WIND BC I WORE HIS HELMET AND I FELT BAD SO I WAS JUST FIXING IT

 **verizon:** I WAS BEING NICE

 **cornnuts:** Veronica, just admit you're whipped for Red Hood here.

 **verizon:** IM NOT WTF WERE JUST FRIENDS

 **mac &cheese: **"WERE" just friends?? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

**verizon:** WE'RE*!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **duketales:** Yeah like Sappho and her best friends 

**verizon:** NOT LIKE SAPPHO AND HER BEST FRIENDS

 **mac &cheese: **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

**verizon:** STOP SPAMMING ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

**duketales:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

**verizon:** HEATHER WTF

 **cornnuts:** Veronica.

 **verizon:** yes heather?

 **cornnuts:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

**verizon:** WHAT THE FUCK

**Private chat between Martha!! and Veronica!! [07:09]**

**Veronica!!:** MARTHA IM BEING CYBERBULLIED THE HEATHERS THINK IM DATING JD

 **Martha!!:** Youre not??

 **Veronica!!:** WTF </3

**Private chat between JD and veronica [07:10]**

**veronica:** ARE WE DATING

 **JD:** no?

 **JD:** we never were?

 **veronica:** THANK YOU 

**JD:** you're welcome?

**Heathers + Veronica [07:10]**

**verizon:** _proof!!!!!!.png_

**verizon:** SEE??

 **cornnuts:** Edited.

 **duketales:** FAKE

 **verizon:** WTF </3

 **mac &cheese: **do u think hes cute tho?? 

**verizon:** i mean

 **verizon:** sure, yeah

 **mac &cheese: **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **verizon:** SHUT UP HEATHER

**Traffic Lights [07:11]**

**Stop added heatheR**

**Stop changed heatheR 's name to Go**

**Stop:** Heather, are you extremely gay for Veronica or do you want her to date JD? Pick a side.

 **Go:** I CAN BE BOTH OKAY HEATHER

 **Stop:** Weird flex, but alright, if you insist.

 **Go:** BUT MORE IMPORTANTLY

 **Go:** YOUR GIRL HAS A CHANCE

 **Stop:** Aren't you still spamming "( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)" at her? In reference to her and Jesse James? At this point I'm honestly surprised she hasn't blocked you yet.

 **Go:** DLGFDLJFGHLDFG YES BUT THIS WAY I WIN EITHER WAY 

**Go:** Also kurts been hitting on me in math and its actually pretty cute

 **Stop:** Succumbing to heteronormativity, smh

 **Go:** SHUT UP YOU GAY FUCK

**Stop removed Go from the chat**

**Deutschland [09:41]**

**Macintosh:** dukey can u lemme copy the answers for the assignment later during lunch pls :((

 **DukeNukeum:** Do you think ive done the assignment 

**Macintosh:** yes

 **DukeNukeum:** As much as i appreciate your faith in me it is misplaced

 **Macintosh:** SJDHLSHDLFDSLD

 **Macintosh:** its okay ill ask laurence from calc for ans instead

 **JedDeadRedemption:** excuse me?

 **Macintosh:** wait

 **Macintosh:** oh no

 **DukeNukeum:** LMFAO DID YOU THINK THIS WAS DMS

 **Macintosh:** ASDLJASLJDH SHUT UP YOU DIDNT EXACTLY TELL ME OTHERWISE

 **JedDeadRedemption:** mac :)

 **Macintosh:** oh no

 **JedDeadRedemption:** do you have something to tell me? :)

 **Macintosh:** IM SORRY JJ ;w;

 **JedDeadRedemption:** dw, i'm not mad

 **JedDeadRedemption:** i'm just dissapointed. :)

 **Macintosh:** ALFHALDFHLAFH ;;W;;

 **DukeNukeum:** Hey jesse james can u lend _me_ ur ans instead pls i'd do anythin

 **JedDeadRedemption:** anything? :)

 **DukeNukeum:** Yes

 **JedDeadRemption:** then perish. :)

 **DukeNukeum:** DSJLDLJSHFDLJ

**Private chat between veronica and HeatherD [09:43]**

**HeatherD:** Your boy friend just asked me to perish smh

 **veronica:** HE WHAT

 **veronica:** heather im so sorry pls excuse him hes a fuckin idiot

 **HeatherD:** I-

 **HeatherD:** It was a joke veronica

 **HeatherD:** _deutschland0842chatlog.png_

 **veronica:** oh

 **veronica:** sorry ignore everything i just said

 **HeatherD:** Okay?

**Private chat between JansOfTheDouthernIsles and DukeOfWeaseltown [09:43]**

**DukeOfWeaseltown:** Didnt you and veronica make up?

 **JansOfTheDouthernIsles:** we did

 **JansOfTheDouthernIsles:** why? is she still mad at me?

 **JansOfTheDouthernIsles:** did i do something wrong?

 **DukeOfWeaseltown:** Honestly idk mans

**Private chat between JD and veronica [09:44]**

**JD:** hey, are you mad at me for anything?

 **veronica:** no

 **veronica:** why

 **JD:** nothing, just checking

 **JD:** don't worry about it.

**Heathers + Veronica [11:50]**

**cornnuts:** _@verizon_ Listen up, bitch, cancel your non-existent plans, Ram just told me there's a party at his place this Saturday so we're all going.

 **cornnuts:** Some guys from Remington College are coming over too so don't embarrass yourself.

 **cornnuts:** Wear something nice and don't talk to any guys you're not planning to fuck because they'll just get annoyingly persistent for the rest of the night.

 **verizon:** oh uh okay

 **verizon:** quick question

 **verizon:** what do you consider "nice"

 **cornnuts:** Actually, you know what? Don't worry about it, we'll come over and help you pick out an outfit that _doesn't_ make you look like burnt roadkill.

 **verizon:** uh thanks?

 **cornnuts:** You're welcome.

 **cornnuts:** But, just so you know, you do in fact owe me for this.

 **verizon:** corn nuts or forgeries?

 **cornnuts:** We'll see.

 **mac &cheese: **it's gonna be super fun vv!!

 **duketales:** _Big_ fun

 **verizon:** ill take ur word for it lmao

 **mac &cheese: **mhm!!

 **duketales:** Just watch where youre going so you dont accidentally walk into a cloud of smoke or an orgy 

**verizon:** im sorry a what???

 **cornnuts:** Jesus Christ, I forgot you were a prude.

 **mac &cheese: **dont worry we'll show you the ropes!!

 **cornnuts:** You better get everything in 30 minutes, I'm not going to waste any more of my time in a party with _Remington guys_ to teach you how to act.

 **verizon:** yes heather

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you've heard of prom or hell, now get ready for corn nuts or forgeries
> 
> updating of chapters will be slower than usual because school has started for me but i'll try to at least put out a chapter every week. (next week won't have a chapter bc i have exams)
> 
> also, we're back to the usual more light hearted chapters but i wouldnt say that last chapter exactly solved everything yet
> 
> ive also established jd's relationship with another heather so all thats left is chandler. i honestly like writing jd and duke as partners in crime but i wasnt really able to fit it into this chapter's context so i just had them have matching nicknames. the only reason jd is hans is bc ryan mccartan plays hans on frozen broadway and lemme tell you he had me swooning for hans the second he stepped on stage.
> 
> also its a party next chapter which will be interesting to try and write into a chat fic but i shall attempt
> 
> as always, comment and/or kudos if you'd like and thank you in advance for doing so


	6. Way down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Brutus:** et tu?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Veronica = verizon/ronnie/Brutus  
> Heather Chandler = Heather/cornnuts/Stop  
> Heather Mcnamara = heather/mac&cheese/Wait/Macintosh  
> Heather Duke = heatheR/duketales/Go/DukeNukeum/DukeOfWeaseltown/LadyMacbeth  
> JD = baudelaire/J:DDDDD/jaybird/JedDeadRedemption/JansOfTheDouthernIsles/Hamlet  
> Martha = princessbride  
> Kurt = ftbllstr  
> Ram = ooaa

**Private chat between JansOfTheDouthernIsles and DukeOfWeaseltown [15:35]**

**JansOfTheDouthernIsles:** i have a Bad Idea

 **DukeOfWeaseltown:** Arent all of your ideas bad

 **DukeOfWeaseltown:** What is it

 **JansOfTheDouthernIsles:** wow, rude

 **JansOfTheDouthernIsles:** but consider this:

**Private chat between JD and veronica [15:42]**

**JD:** every day

 **veronica:** what

 **JD:** i just pray

 **veronica:** youre not religious????

 **JD:** every move i make is right

 **veronica:** wait

 **JD:** where i go

 **JD:** who i know

 **veronica:** what is this even from

 **JD:** will i be alone on saturday night?

 **JD:** and i worry

 **veronica:** about your sanity

 **JD:** bruh </3

 **JD:** what if i stand out one bit?

 **JD:** i worry

 **JD:** what can i possibly do?

 **veronica:** JHSKDJKSJD STOP

**Private chat between veronica and HeatherD [15:46]**

**HeatherD:** Listen up let me tell you a story

 **veronica:** sure?

 **HeatherD:** A story that you think youve heard before

 **veronica:** what

 **HeatherD:** We know you know our names and our fame and our faces

 **veronica:** wait

 **HeatherD:** Know all about the glories and the disgraces

 **veronica:** is this six

 **HeatherD:** Im done cause all this time

 **HeatherD:** Ive been just one word in a stupid rhyme

 **veronica:** it is isnt it

 **HeatherD:** So I picked up a pen and a microphone

 **veronica:** stOP

 **HeatherD:** Historys about to get OVERTHROWN

 **veronica:** nO

**Heathers + Veronica [15:48]**

**cornnuts:** _@verizon_ We're coming to your house tomorrow to help pick up your clothes, correct?

 **verizon:** i think so yea

 **verizon:** i need to get some hw done too tho

 **cornnuts:** I'll bring the French assignment to your house tomorrow too then, it's stumping me.

 **verizon:** sure

**Private chat between veronica and HeatherD [15:50]**

**HeatherD:** Dancing to the beat til the break of day

 **HeatherD:** Once were done well start again like its the renaissance

 **veronica:** oh my god youre still going

 **HeatherD:** Everybody knows that we used to be six wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiives

 **HeatherD:** But now were 

**HeatherD:** Ex wives

 **veronica:** going dark dhmu

**Private chat between** **JansOfTheDouthernIsles and DukeOfWeaseltown [16:51]**

 **DukeOfWeaseltown:** She went offline

 **JansOfTheDouthernIsles:** unpog

 **DukeOfWeaseltown:** What

 **JansOfTheDouthernIsles:** spam her on twitter

 **DukeOfWeaseltown:** LMFAO OKAY

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Home**

****____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________****

replying to @dreamyquietude

 **M** **ac📙🌻 **🔒**** @madonnatweety . 10m

???

****____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________** **

**Chandler📕🌹 **🔒**** @quellesuprise . 11m

What the actual fuck is going on on my tl?

****____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________** **

**Duke📗🎋** **🔒** @dreamyquietude . 13m

.@1989 Why do we build the wall? My children my children why do we build the wall?

|

 **veronica📘🦋🔒** @1989 . 12m

why have you forsaken me so

|

 **Duke📗🎋** **🔒** @dreamyquietude . 12m

Why do we build the wall? We build the wall to keep us free thats why we build the wall we build the wall to keep us free

|

 **veronica📘🦋🔒** @1989

i hate you.

****____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________** **

**JD🔒** @furtheranceofhell . 15m

.@1989 what are you afraid of?

|

 **veronica📘🦋🔒** @1989 . 14m

you.

|

 **JD🔒** @furtheranceofhell . 14m

he's just a boy in love (have a drink, why don't you?) no, i've had enough

|

 **veronica📘🦋🔒** @1989 . 13m

omfg

|

 **Duke📗🎋** **🔒** @dreamyquietude . 12m

anyways listen to hadestown <3

|

 **veronica📘🦋🔒** @1989 . 12m

no <3

|

 **Duke📗🎋** **🔒** @dreamyquietude . 12m

</3

****____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________** **

**Messages**

**_ **___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________****

**JD🔒**

@furtheranceofhell

the weather ain't the way it was before

bruh

  
ain't no spring or fall at all anymore

what have i done to deserve this

  
it's either blazing hot or freezing cold

i hate u

  
any way the wind blows <3

You can no longer send messages to this person. Learn more

****____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________** **

**Duke📗🎋** **🔒**

@dreamyquietude

Well who wouldve thought that a waitress from roweeenaaaaa

why

Would have had the balls to bust me out with my old 45

You can no longer send messages to this person. Learn more

****____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________** **

**Chandler📕🌹 **🔒****

@quellesuprise

My timeline

Is suffering.

SKJFGDJSFGJS SORRY

****____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________** **

**Private chat between Heather and jason [17:21]**

**jason:** head heather, i have a proposal

 **Heather:** Who is this and how did you get my number?

 **jason:** jason dean, duke gave me your number

 **jason:** wanna help me annoy veronica?

 **Heather:** I don't quite know what to think of you yet, Ryan Mccartan

 **Heather:** But yes.

****____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________** **

**Home**

****____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________** **

**Chandler📕🌹 **🔒**** @quellesuprise . 9m

.@1989 My name is Regina George, and I am a massive deal. I will grind you to sand beneath my Louboutin heel.

||

| **veronica📘🦋🔒** @1989 . 8m

| WHY

|

 **Duke📗🎋** **🔒** @dreamyquietude . 7m

AHAHAHAHAHA

****____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________** **

**Private chat between JD and veronica [18:39]  
**

**veronica:** whats the ap gov assignment btw

 **JD:** WesterburgHighSchoolAPComparativeGov&PolAssignment.png

 **veronica:** thank

 **JD:** why do we turn away instead of standing with him?

 **veronica:** no

 **JD:** why do we dig our own graves for a living?

 **veronica:** captitalism.

 **JD:** if we're free, tell me why we can't even stand upright

 **JD:** if we're free, tell me when we can stand with our fellow man

 **veronica:** are you okay

 **JD:** honestly this started as a way to annoy you but fuck capitalism

 **veronica:** lmfao mood

 **JD:** young man, i was young once too

 **JD:** sang a song of love like you

 **veronica:** why did i think youd stop

**Deutschland [18:43]**

**Macintosh:** what are you guys spamming on twitter??

 **DukeNukeum:** Lmao

 **DukeNukeum:** Just on twitter?

 **Macintosh:** i guess??

 **DukeNukeum:** Wait i think jd has the link

 **DukeNukeum:** _@JedDeadRedemption_

 **JedDeadRedemption:** i do

 **JedDeadRedemption:** https://open.spotify.com/album/1J1yxODbNlqKbwRqJxYJUP?si=UFpyhWLVQ0aB-ReOCQRd7Q

 **JedDeadRedemption:** knock yourself out, mac

 **Macintosh:** oh jeez

 **JedDeadRedemption:** it's actually really good, you should def listen to it

**Private chat between martha and JD [19:13]**

**martha:** Youre online so im assuming youve done your physics hw??

 **JD:** haha

 **martha:** >:(

 **JD:** ok fine </3

 **martha:** <3

**Something Wicked This Way Comes- English Nerds [21:56]**

**Hamlet:** if it's true what they say

 **LadyMacbeth:** If theres nothing to be done

 **Brutus:** et tu?

 **Hamlet:** if it's true that it's too late

 **LadyMacbeth:** And the girl I love is gone

 **Brutus:** what do you want from me

 **Hamlet:** listen https://open.spotify.com/album/1J1yxODbNlqKbwRqJxYJUP?si=UFpyhWLVQ0aB-ReOCQRd7Q

 **Brutus:** no

 **LadyMacbeth:** Why

 **Brutus:** first and foremost

 **LadyMacbeth:**?

 **Brutus:** let it be said my dear

 **LadyMacbeth:** wait

 **Brutus:** i was gonna wait for you

 **Brutus:** so this is not an act of spite

 **LadyMacbeth:** OH MY GOD

 **Brutus:** its a visceral coming to

 **Brutus:** she wrote an album

 **Brutus:** and thats something that i cant do

 **Hamlet:** oh my god

 **Brutus:** what i can do is spit the truth

 **Brutus:** and it all leads back to you

 **Hamlet:** you've become the very thing you swore to destroy

 **Brutus:** secondly i know i havent written much

 **LadyMacbeth:** ET TU BRUTE???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact: JD and HeatherD's twitter @s are based on baudelaire and moby dick quotes respectively
> 
> this is a filler chapter, yes, but my excuse is that i just had a week of exams
> 
> theres a tiny bit of plot build-up and world building here, with some of the subjects they take being revealed, jd and duke buing partners in chaos and jd and chandler finally interacting
> 
> im not american so i had to research subjects you can take in 12th grade and you guys have to pay for ap exams????? that sounds shitty
> 
> i had too much fun with the twitter thing so i may do that again
> 
> all the songs JD and heatherD spammed were musicals ranging from carrie to bonnie and clyde to six and the one veronica spammed is losing face by wilbur soot
> 
> i just learnt that i cant have jd's @ on twitter bc its too long?? bruh???
> 
> as always, leave a kudos and/or comment if you'd like and thank you in advance if you do


	7. Extra! Extra!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **heatheR created I FORGOT I HAD TO DO THINGS FOR YEAR BOOK**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Veronica = verizon/ronnie/Brutus  
> Heather Chandler = Heather/cornnuts/Stop  
> Heather Mcnamara = heather/mac&cheese/Wait/Macintosh  
> Heather Duke = heatheR/duketales/Go/DukeNukeum/DukeOfWeaseltown/LadyMacbeth  
> JD = baudelaire/J:DDDDD/jaybird/JedDeadRedemption/JansOfTheDouthernIsles/Hamlet  
> Martha = princessbride  
> Kurt = ftbllstr  
> Ram = ooaa

**get in losers, we suck. [13:13]**

**ronnie:** _@baudelaire_ are you okay ure v fidgety tdy

 **baudelaire:** no.

 **baudelaire:** i want to protest

 **ronnie:** for?

 **baudelaire:** fuckin' liveable wages for one

 **baudelaire:** an end to systemic racism and police brutality would also be nice

 **ronnie:** we dont even work tho

 **baudelaire:**...

 **ronnie:** you work???

 **baudelaire:** you didn't know?

 **ronnie:** how was i supposed to kNOW????????????

 **baudelaire:** didn't i tell you i learnt to pay rent?

 **ronnie:** I THOUGHT THAT MEANT YOU KNEW HOW TO LIKE FILL OUT THE FORMS OR WHATEVER

 **baudelaire:** no?????

 **ronnie:** where do u even work

 **baudelaire:** 7/11

 **ronnie:** TF??????

 **baudelaire:** girl, i'm literally there all the time

 **ronnie:** YOU DONT WEAR THE UNIFORM THO????

 **baudelaire:** do you think anyone in sherwood honestly gives a shit?

 **ronnie:** fAIR BUT STILL

 **princessbride:** _Replying to: " **baudelaire:** i want to protest" _Did you get this idea from ur AP Gov class or did you watch newsies illegally for the 20th time?

 **baudelaire:**...

**baudelaire left the chat**

**ronnie:** sON OF A BITCH

**Heathers + Veronica [13:59]**

**cornnuts:** By the way, Veronica, what ever did you do to those boys who skipped football practice?

 **verizon:** hm?

 **verizon:** nothing

 **cornnuts:** Is that so?

 **verizon:** yeah i just found a note in their handwriting that essentially admitted that they cheated on all of their tests and assignments and skipped football practice to buy drugs

 **verizon:** im no snitch so i showed them the note

 **verizon:** youd do the same wouldnt you?

 **cornnuts:** ...

 **cornnuts:** Of course.

**Traffic Lights [14:02]**

**Stop:** Did resident 'good girl' Veronica Sawyer just fucking admit to blackmailing footballers?

 **Go:** Yes

 **Wait:** :O

 **Stop:** Well.

 **Stop:** Hot damn.

**heatheR created I FORGOT I HAD TO DO THINGS FOR YEAR BOOK [15:32]**

**heatheR added Heather to "** **I FORGOT I HAD TO DO THINGS FOR YEAR BOOK"**

**heatheR added heather to "I FORGOT I HAD TO DO THINGS FOR YEAR BOOK"**

**heatheR added veronica to "I FORGOT I HAD TO DO THINGS FOR YEAR BOOK"**

**heatheR added jason to "I FORGOT I HAD TO DO THINGS FOR YEAR BOOK"**

**heatheR added ooaa to "I FORGOT I HAD TO DO THINGS FOR YEAR BOOK"**

**heatheR added ftbllstr to "I FORGOT I HAD TO DO THINGS FOR YEAR BOOK"**

**heatheR:** SORRY FOR THE SHORT NOTICE I FORGOT I HAD TO DO THIS FOR YEAR BOOK

 **heatheR:** PLS GIV EUR SENIOR QUOTE AND SOME RANDOM ANECDOTE I CAN WRITE ABOUT TY

 **heatheR:** MIN 60 WORDS PLS DO THIS I NEED AS MANY PPL AS POSSIBLE

 **jason:** idk about you guys but i think duke forgot she had to do things for year book

 **veronica:** hey heather gimme admin perms

**heatheR made veronica an admin**

**veronica added Martha Dunnstock**

**Heather:** What the fuck, Sawyer?

 **veronica:** heather said as many people as possible

 **jason:** lighten up, queen bee, one group chat isn't gonna assassinate your reputation

 **Heather:** No, but one bullet will assassinate you if you keep talking shit.

 **jason:** damn, okay bonnie parker, calm down

 **Martha Dunnstock:** Oh uh hi whats this for?

 **veronica: "** SORRY FOR THE SHORT NOTICE I FORGOT I HAD TO DO THIS FOR YEAR BOOK PLS GIV EUR SENIOR QUOTE AND SOME RANDOM ANECDOTE I CAN WRITE ABOUT TY MIN 60 WORDS PLS DO THIS I NEED AS MANY PPL AS POSSIBLE" -heather duke

 **Martha Dunnstock:** Oh jee thats a lot

 **Martha Dunnstock:** Ill send it to u asap tho!!

 **heatheR:** tHANK YOU

 **heatheR:** I ALSO NEED TO WRITE LIKE ARTICLES AND STUFF ABT THINGS THAT HAPPENED THIS YEAR SO IF U RMB ANYTHING HMU TY

 **ftbllstr:** anythign?

 **ftbllstr:** *anything

 **heatheR:** KEEP IT PG PLS

 **ftbllstr:** fuck

 **jason:** what's w/ the news stuff tho? its a yearbook

 **heatheR:** The teachers wanna try a new format thing :,)

 **jason:** F

 **Heather:** How's this for a headline?

**Heather left the chat**

**jason:** uh

 **jason:** not very news worthy, but we can work w/ this

 **jason:** how about "Complete Egomaniac Leaves Chat And Thinks Someone Actually Gives A Shit"

 **veronica:** dont be a dick

**veronica added Heather**

**jason:** :(

 **Heather:** Fuck you, Sawyer.

 **veronica:** no <3

 **Heather:** I will crucify you.

 **veronica:** id like to see you try <3

**Private chat between JD and Veronica [15:49]**

**JD:** when did you get the balls to do this shit?

 **veronica:** i pulled an allnighter so now im filled with spite and overconfidence

 **JD:** LMFAO

**I FORGOT I HAD TO DO THINGS FOR YEAR BOOK [15:52]**

**heatheR:** JD PLEASE I WILL GIVE YOU THE DVDS OF THAT SHOW YOU MENTIONED YOU WANTED TO WATCH LEGALLY

 **jason:** wait legit?

 **heatheR:** YES ILL EVEN WATCH IT WITH YOU AND LISTEN TO UR RANTS ABT IT PLEASE SEND ME SOME STUFF YOU WROTE/TO WRITE

 **jason:** darling, i will personally write all of the fucking articles you need for you if you do

 **heatheR:** THANK YOU

 **veronica:** what do i get

 **heatheR:** THAT REALLY EXPENSIVE NOTEBOOK AND PEN YOU WANTED

 **veronica:** bet???????

**I FORGOT I HAD TO DO THINGS FOR YEAR BOOK [16:24]**

**jason:** WESTERBERG STUDENTS PLANT THE SEEDS OF OUR FUTURE: Westerberg students were part of a massive tree planting effort on August 4th as part of their community outreach program, Westerberg Cares. The program, which consists of nearly every single one of the senior students and a large majority of the junior students, participated in the tree planting event to help the environment as well as emphasise on and spread awareness of the need for reforestation in many parts of the world. In total, the students managed to plant 1,469 small trees along streets and driveways, allowing for a bright splash of green to emerge in Sherwood. Senior student Heather Mcnamara, the head cheerleader at Westerberg said that the event was "unlike any other" and that she was "proud of what [she] and [her] friends had managed to do for the community", as well as the environment, despite the seemingly small impact. Freshman and Sophomore students also participated in the event by raising funds for charities involved by organising bake sales and performances. 

**jason:** it's only ~160 words is that okay?

 **heatheR:** THANK YOU JASON ILY

 **jason:** i can still write more if you want? i'll feel bad if you buy me both and sit through my rambling for just 160 words

 **heatheR:** YOURE NOT OBLIGATED TO BUT IF YOU WANNA YOU CAN

 **veronica:** fuck you finished it faster

 **veronica:** LEGALLY WESTERBERG: Westerberg theatre students put up their own production of Laurence O’Keefe & Nell Benjamin's Legally Blonde, during the first two weekends of September as part of their Fall Musical. Though Sherwood is by no means a major hub for entertainment and theatre, the sold-out tickets from the show reflect that everyone jams out to show tunes once in awhile. Students of Westerberg and neighbouring schools such as Jefferson and Washington all came to see the show, as did many other families and individuals from out of town. Shannon Falk, who played the lead role of Elle Woods, said that she was "amazed by the large [audience] turnout" and that it had been "completely unexpected". Amazingly, the production was largely student-led, with teachers only stepping in for casting, mentorship and other administrative measures as well as directing. The technical aspects, props, sets, stage management and choreography and blocking were mostly all done and managed by the students. The show, being a major success, has thus prompted the school board to provide the theatre department of Westerberg with slightly more funding to produce more shows of this caliber. Next Spring, the theatre department is looking to make their musical "bigger and better than ever" and we can't wait to see wha they have in store for us.

 **veronica:** hA 215 words eat a dick JD

 **jason:** </3

 **heatheR:** I LOVE YOU RONNIE

 **veronica:** <3

**Something Wicked This Way Comes- English Nerds [17:21]**

**LadyMacbeth:** _imaginebeingadisneynerdcouldbejasondean.png_

**LadyMacbeth:** Come over to watch this later

 **Hamlet:** HOLY SHIT BET?

 **Hamlet:** duke, i love you.

 **LadyMacbeth:** <3

 **LadyMacbeth:** _@Brutus_ You coming?

 **Brutus:** yea im gonna hear jd talk about it for the next few months anyways so i might as well 

**Brutus:** _@Hamlet_ pick me up?

 **Hamlet:** yeah sure

 **Brutus:** <3

 **LadyMacbeth:** Pick me up too?

 **Hamlet:** when does year book committee end?

 **LadyMacbeth:** 6

 **Hamlet:** aight

**Something Wicked This Way Comes- English Nerds [18:06]**

**LadyMacbeth:** Was anyone gonna tell me jd was in theatre or was I gonna have to find out by means of ms Fleming sighing about not having him in the schools theatre club during year book committee myself?

 **Brutus:** wHAT

 **Hamlet:** yeah, when i was in, like, texas but like that was probably,,,i wanna say 5 high schools ago? 

**Hamlet:** kinda unfair to the cast if i suddenly move away in the middle of their production

 **Hamlet:** btw walk faster i'm @ the parking lot

 **Brutus:** we are so talking about this later

 **LadyMacbeth:** ^^^^^^

 **Hamlet:** wow you walk really slow

 **LadyMacbeth:** SHUT UP

**Private chat between Heather and jason [19:23]**

**jason:** btw, as i am watching this, i have come to the conclusion that i think i'm bi

 **Heather:** Good for you, I'm pan.

 **jason:** wait

 **jason:** FUCK WRONG CONTACT

 **Heather:** I figured.

 **jason:** fuck, please don't tell anyone

 **Heather:** Relax, Jack Kelly, read my first message again.

 **jason:**...

 **jason:** holy fuck

 **Heather:** Tell anyone and I'll slit your throat.

 **jason:** duly noted.

**Something Wicked This Way Comes- English Nerds**

**Hamlet:** i accidentally told heather c first but 

**Hamlet:** i'm bi

 **Hamlet:** i think

 **Hamlet:** idk

 **Hamlet:** sorry

 **LadyMacbeth:** Yo thats epic dw abt it

 **Hamlet:** what

 **LadyMacbeth:** I dont know how to be supportive Im sorry

 **Hamlet:** Is that bad?

 **LadyMacbeth:** What? Me not knowing how to be supportive or you being bi?

 **Hamlet:** latter

 **LadyMacbeth:** Nah dw about it, Im bi too

 **Brutus:** same

 **Hamlet:** so it's not bad?

 **Brutus:** look idk what ure shitty excuse for a dad told u but no, its not bad

 **Hamlet:** huh

 **Hamlet:** okay

 **Brutus:** you told heather c first?

 **Hamlet:** yeah, sorry, i meant to tell you guys first but i clicked the wrong contact

 **Hamlet:** sorry

 **Brutus:** dw abt it

 **Brutus:** did she threaten u or tell u its wrong?

 **Hamlet:** no, actually

 **Hamlet:** but i'm sorry for not telling you guys first

 **Brutus:** hey as long as heather c didnt have a negative reaction to it

 **Brutus:** ily man <3

 **LadyMacbeth:** ^^^^

 **Hamlet:** <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember when i had a weekly schedule? haha
> 
> yes, i made jd a theatre kid, if that wasn't obvious by the previous chapter
> 
> veronica is based on my friend who listens to my musical theatre rambles all the time so if you're reading this, 'cursed', firstly, why but thanks and secondly, i told you heathers was good
> 
> also they're watching newsies bc that's all i've been obsessed with recently
> 
> tying up a bit of a loose end i had in a previous chapter abt what veronica did to those footballers
> 
> also the articles are purely me talking shit bc i don't know how american high schools work
> 
> the next chapter will probably be the party but i'll have trouble writing that since i haven't been to one
> 
> as always leave a comment and/or kudos if you enjoyed and thanks in advance if you do


End file.
